


Copacabana - The Summer Night We Met

by milkamoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Copacabana, DNF, FundyNotFound - unrequited, Gore, Gream - Freeform, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Russian Wilbur /j, co-written by a friend but she doesnt have an acc yet, dream just wants to pee on the plane man, dreamnotfound, let a man piss 2021, mafia, this all started because of an 80s song we heard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkamoo/pseuds/milkamoo
Summary: Now it's a disco, but not for GeorgeHe sits there so refined, and drinks himself half-blind, he lost his youth and he lost the one.Now he's lost his mindAt the copa, Copacabana.Dont fall in love.or the dnf fic that originated from an old song about partying, love, and murder.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > As much as he would've loved to appreciate the lovely landscape a little more, he had unfinished business he needed to attend, and there was certainly no time to waste. 

Has the sun always been _this_ annoying? He’d always liked sunny days, but now he couldn't see shit, the light from the sun was completely covering the screen restricting his view of yet another unoriginal mexican soap opera, they all looked the same to him anyways.

Even if he tried to sleep or even rest his eyes, the sunlight would find its way to bother him due to the guy in front of him being too stubborn (or too much of a dickhead) to close his window. The landing wasn't too far ahead so he would only need to hold on to his piss for a bit longer.

Emerald eyes inspected the landscape outside his plane window, he was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the pilot through the intercom announcing their landing, he could finally be free from his uncomfortable seat of a prison.

He could finally stretch his legs, god it did feel as if he had been trapped there for ages. As soon as he left the plane he could feel the tropical air fill his lungs, when they said this was the hottest spot north of Havana they weren't exactly exaggerating. He was used to living in a hot and humid area so it didn't hit him as hard in comparison to other regular passengers.

As much as he would've loved to appreciate the lovely landscape a little more, he had unfinished business he needed to attend, and there was certainly no time to waste. 

\-- -- --

Driving up to the hotel he quickly dialed a number on his phone, the beeping sound indicating the call going through. A raspy voice from the opposite end of the line could be heard shortly, 

“Sapnap! It's been a while” 

“Clay! Haven't heard from you in a while” Dream winced at the name, he hadn't heard it in a long time

“Sapnap i told you not to-”

“Dude, relax, it's just us, drop the formalities and code names” Dream sighed, he wasn't up for Sapnaps little games, at least not right now.

“Nick, straight to the point, you owe me something, don't you?”

“Yeah, from that one time in Bernice”

“I want to call in that favour, if it's not too much work, you know your way around here and I  
need help locating my target, the sooner the better, I've got deadlines to meet.”

“May I know who this ‘target’ is?”

The taxi driver interrupted their short talk as he said they'd arrived at their destination, looking out the window Dream could see that they were, in fact, at the hotel, the view was indeed beautiful, he was definitely at Copacabana.

“Just some Russian guy, I'll pass you all the details later. im a bit busy right now, I'll call you back.” he managed to say right before ending the call and hopping out the car and onto the sidewalk.

\--- --- ---

His luggage was heavy as he threw it on the bed, the ringing from his phone caught his attention. It couldn't be Sapnap, he told him he'd call back later, who could be calling him at this time of the day?

He reached out for his phone, reading the caller ID a wave of nerves shot down his spine, _Schlatt._

“Dream, _for the love of god,_ if you don't get the information out of the targets _GODDAMN MOUTH...”_

Silence, dream was met with nothing but silence. What was happening with the guy on the other end of the line, he didn't know, but something was for sure,

“...they will be laughing at our tombstones. I want this over with by next week.”

_This couldn't be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! were very excited to get this story going, we definitively have many interesting things planned. Short chapter for the introduction to the story but the following chapter will be longer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)!
> 
> \- Milk & Pey


	2. Turncoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _“The target...Schlatt sent Dream for this mission, the target is Dream, and Sapnap is probably helping him too”_
>> 
>> _“Don't take them lightly.”  
> _

The phone rang and rang in his pant pocket. Did he pay much attention to it? not quite. The sound was truly irritating, but his morning coffee would always be his number one priority.

However, when his phone rang for the third time, he decided it would be best if he just answered the damn call, he wouldn't want this irritating sound to ruin his lovely and so awaited drink.

Leaving his coffee aside, he pressed that green button on his cell phone screen, indicating that a certain someone was now on the other line.

“Good morning, how may I help?” he answered, as he looked outside the window, admiring the tropical view he had from his house, his accent was prominent as he talked, already having an idea of who this someone on the opposite end of the line was.

“The target, he's here” a males voice said, confirming his guesses on who this someone calling was “He arrived in Havana yesterday’s evening, three fourty-six pm to be precise.”

“ _Oh?_ , is that it? I'm sorry to inform you this, but the information given isn't precisely... _helpful._ ” Was he annoyed? Definitely. This wasn't the information he wanted to hear, it wasn't helpful nor relevant at all, it was more of a waste of time. 

He was met with silence, so the brunette decided it would be best to end the call and get back to his precious coffee, but as soon as he was, the other man spoke.

“He’s staying at a hotel in copacabana.” Well that wasn't quite helpful either. Copacabana is a tourist beach, meaning there's a large number of hotels there. 

“One more thing” The information given wasn't quite relevant, so he didn't expect anything quite important from the person he was currently speaking with, but he surely wasn't expecting this.

“The target...Schlatt sent Dream for this mission, the target is Dream, and Sapnap is probably helping him too” 

“Don't take them lightly.”

\--- --- ---

Parking the car in Sapnap´s driveway, Dream clicked his keys, turning off the car. Sapnap shuffled out the car “Do you have any info on how he looks?” 

Dream uncomfortably left his seat, the car being far too short for his liking.  
“Do you have any info on your target?”

“I'll spare you the details inside, get your things out of the trunk we don't have all day”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, shutting the door and walking to the back of the car.

\--- --- ---

Sitting in a dark room Sapnap booted his pc, watching the multiple monitors light up signaling they were ready to go. 

Was Dream a good friend of any kind of light? Not at all, the bright glow burned his eyes, so as of instinct when Sapnap turned his pc on, Dream was blinded by the light rays and forced to shut his eyes.

“For fucks sake turn down your brightness Sap, you're gonna go blind at this rate”

Ignoring Dreams' lovely comment, Sapnap proceeded to insert a code in his computer, taking him to a website, there was nothing legal looking about that website, and there was no doubt about that, they were now traveling through the dark web.

“Are you sure this is safe Sap?” Sapnap let out a snort,

“When has anything we've done been safe?” Glancing across his various screens he clicked on different links and typed in different numbers, none of this really meant anything to Dream, it was all too complicated for him.

After a few moments of searching the web Sapnap turned to Dream “Care to spare me the details now?” Sapnap spit out, in an almost sarcastic tone, slightly playful.

Dream scoffed and tossed his phone at Sapnap, already having the document with all the information he needed opened.

“Quick.”

Sapnap quickly uploaded all the files to his computer, giving Dream his phone back, “That should be enough.”

He skimmed through the various people on the web, trying to find the corresponding individual.  
“So brunette hair and european..” He paused and skimmed a few more names before turning back to Dream, “you do know you could help right?” He gritted his teeth in annoyance, even though he agreed to help Dream he didn't want to end up doing all the work, this wasn't even his case.

“I'm good, these types of tasks are too complicated for me” Dream didn't even shift when he talked, he continued to stand ominously behind sapnaps chair, staring at the screen in an attempt to understand something.

The sound of his phone ringing caught his attention, looking down he read the contact name.

_'Tommy'_

He answered the call, going to the other end of the room so he wouldn't distract Sapnap from the case, and as soon as he did, he heard a loud voice from the other end of the line.

“Big D! How is Havanna treating you my friend, I bet it's great!” He sighed, Tommy knew he absolutely despised that nickname.

“Tommy we are in the middle of something, whatever you need to tell me can wait” He was about to end the call, but he heard something that caught his attention.

_“Your target works at a bar in Copacabana.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! to avoid confusion, the first POV isn't Dreams nor Sapnaps, its a character we havent introduced yet :))  
> chapter 3 (maybe even 4) coming soon!  
> -Milk & Pey


End file.
